


Bulletproof

by Bolontiku



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: the story of mutant Faye Malakai as told by Wade (and Tiku)… Its chaos





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/176930459290)

“Faye…Faye is one of those girls you don’t wanna fuck with. She’s got horrible taste in music. She brings in a lot of books,” Wade picks up a random book, one of many that liter the apartment, raising and eyebrow as he tilts his head at it. “I mean, you shouldn’t fuck with females as a general rule, most females are crazy and in some cases completely insane! Hah!” 

Wade leans forwards, “don’t tell her I said that she’s crazy?”

“Wade? Who are you talking to?” 

“Them!!” he waves his hands towards no one.

A head pops from the kitchen’s entryway, dark raven hair cascading down,”I didn’t know we had com-” she frowns, “There’s no one here Wade.”

“Fourth wall shit, you wouldn’t understand…no one ever does!” he cracks up nodding at everyone.

Brown eyes light up and she steps out from the kitchen, “listen, don’t take his word for granted whatever he is telling you is an outright lie!” Wade gasps,”oh! Don’t try the innocent act! They should know better if they’re listening to you,” she turns in the direction he is staring, “whatever he says about me is probably made up.”

“What about the fire?!” She opens her mouth and clamps it shut. “That’s right, now back to the kitchen, those wings won’t make themselves. I won fair and square!” he grabs her by the waist as she pouts and pushes her back towards where she came, waiting till she’s back out of sight. “See? Not your normal woman, she’s something else. Always manages to surprise me. That’s what this story is about, how she came to be in my life, how we got a place together, how I made her fall in love with me, fucking shit, I meant to warn you, SPOILER ALERT!!” he cracks up throwing his head back.

“You know who I am, but this story is about her. Faye Malakai. All five feet three inches of her in all her fiery spirit. And if you don’t fall in love with her, that’s just fine, I love her enough and for some reason that’s more than enough for her. Which makes me…the happiest, luckiest guy alive.” He sighs and nods a smile slowly spreading, “fuck…Imma wreck her so bad later!!”

“Wade!!” her scream reverberates throughout the apartment.

“What?! I’m just telling them that we have awesome mind blowing fuck sessions!!” he cries out standing, walking towards the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Of course I could tell you everything from the beginning. How we met, the eventual fuck-fest, how she found me irresistible…”

‘ _What’s the point of that?_ ’

“Shut up you _.”_

‘ _Wade get on with the story-_ ’

“So Faye, we knew she was a mutant right? Buuuut we had no idea what kinda mutant,” Wade pauses. 

‘ _C’mon man, get on with it.._.’

“Fine!!! You see apparently these strays find me and I mean, I try to get them to fuck off. Nothing good comes to you when you hang out with me. People eventually get hurt.”

‘ _Wade, your being too hard on yourself, y’know Cap secretly loves you._ ’

“Is this my story to tell or yours??” Wade huffs irritably.

‘ _I am the writer.. but okay tell the fuckin story Wade_.’

“As I was saying before….She’s crazy… Faye that is. Faye is incredibly crazy, insane really. She hulks out, but y’know in her own way! Like that time in..where was it??” Wade sighs and raps himself on the head quickly. “Now, talk now…”

‘ _Ooooh, nowww you want me to say sumpin? It was…_ ’

* * *

**_ELSEWHERE_ **

Wade hums quietly to himself, stealthily creeping down the warehouse between rows of crates. “..bus go round and round…round and round…round and round…”

“Wade that isn’t even a theme song, why can’t you just pick something normal like fuckin’ Mission Impossible?”

“Faye shut the fuck up, you’re not even supposed to be here!”

“I took the contract! I don’t understand why the fuck you’re even here?!” she shot back.

He caught sight of her little lithe body moving in the shadows already ahead of him, “How the fuck did you get in front of me? Faye hang back!”

“I got a clear shot..”

“Bird-brain you just keep an eye on immortal over there,” Wade bit back into the earpiece. ‘ _We didn’t mention? Clint decided to tag along as well._ ’ “Yeah well, he’s just supposed to be covering Faye’s ass…thinks she’s the Highlander when she’s really a fuckin-”

“Stop talking to your other self Wade, little miss muppet has started the show without you again…” Clint brought him back and Wade groaned as he heard shots ring out.

“MOTHERFUCKINSHITFUCK! OWWWW!! I KNOW I HEAL BUT YOU COULD BE A BETTER SHOT!” he yelled at her.

“Shut up already Wade!” Faye shot back as he moved to her side, she bent so that he was leant over her blocking her from oncoming bullets and she aimed for the five men that were behind him. 

“Carrying her Smith & Wesson 3913 she shot off 33 shots in the pool scene of ‘Constatine’ which is pretty good for a pistol that holds 8 rounds in the magazine!”

“Goddammit Wade don’t you ever shut that fuckin mouth of yours?” Faye asked. She could feel his smirk, “dont you dare-”

“I am sure you could find something to keep my mouth occupied…” he paused looking around, “is that really it?” he asked noting that it had become quiet. ‘ _Did she really think you weren’t gonna say that?_ ’

Faye laughed, “see? Had it handled!”

“Pffft, okay, lets not mention the ones  _I_  took down.”

“Shut up Clint,” Faye ran a hand through her dark hair. “Best way to make money.”

“Guys, be careful that was too easy..” Clint was already packing up, “meet you guys in ten?”

“You’re not even supposed to be taking contracts little lady!” Wade groused stomping his foot angrily as she pulled a cigarette out. He caught it and snapped it in half, “those cause cancer.”

Faye looked up at him, rolling her eyes, “you know it burns out right?” Wade dropped his head, “Wade, this was my contract, I needed to take these guys out. You know why…”

“Well, there’s no need to go half cocked and without back up!”

She smirked up at him, “Yeah okay burn vic.”

“Scar from Lion King,” Wade gasped and backed away hand over the bottom portion of his mask. ‘ _You did it now._..’

She swung fast, landing a hit on his side and Wade cackled loudly, “jerk… WADE!!”

‘ _Wade was used to being shot, it really didn’t phase him anymore, still hurt like hell of course, but what she did then_ …’

Faye shoved him, the pop from the gun resounded through the air and Wade doing some fancy foot work he learned from Captain America himself, twisted firing of a shot of his own, the bullet lodging right between the eyes of their assailant. 

“BINGO!! LOOK AT THAT SHOT! Bet even bird-brain will be jealous of that one!!” Wade chuckled. “Faye?” ‘ _Down there Wade_.’

* * *

It was nothing. Bullet in her shoulder, Clint dug it out but Wade paced the entire time. Then once it was out he moved to the front of the jet and pretended to fly, he wasn’t allowed to touch the controls. Clint forbade him.

Still, it took him a minute to go back and talk. 

“Wade it wasn’t your fault, you took so many other bullets today,” Faye groaned eyes closed. “Holy shit this morphine crap is amazing, you think the doc will give me some on the low low?” She let out a little sigh, “cauterized it…shit burnt out the morphine… Clint?! I burnt the morphine out of my system!! Can I get some more?!”

“Shut up Faye, don’t you do that ever again.”

Faye’s brown eyes opened and she glared at him, “look, I don’t give a fuck what you do, you’re gonna do you, but don’t presume to tell me what I can and cannot do.” Clint halted in his steps watching the two bicker back and forth, before maneuvering around Wade and administering the shot.

“The fuck I can’t!! So long as you live under my roof-” he groaned and face palmed hard enough to make himself step back. ‘ _Wade you might not wanna go there…_ ’ “The fuck I don’t!”

“FINE!!” she screamed back before catching Clint by the front of his shirt, “I’m staying at your place!!”

Clint caught Wade by the shoulder as she stomped to the front and shook his head, “let her cool off, you know how she is. I mean, she’s fire man. She’ll be back at your place by the end of the day. Don’t forget to get her flowers alright?”

Wade lowered himself and waved his arms around, effectively flailing, “OH, I’M IN THE WRONG HERE?!”

Clint frowned, “you know better than anyone else why she’s doing this…” he frowned and shook his head before going to join her in the cock pit.

* * *

‘ _ **A FEW MONTHS AGO ON A RAINY DAY..**_ **.** ’

The alley was dark as usual, Wade had been trekking along happy as a clam headed to Weasel’s bar when he noticed the woman. She was limping along, which that in itself was enough to catch anyone’s attention. But that wasn’t it, ‘ _just keep moving Wilson, it’s none of your business._ ’

So he did, he walked right on past her. It was the smell of smoke that caught his attention. Fire that was put out by the water, he wondered idly if he had missed a fire, ‘ _how sad.._ ’ “Shut up already!”

“h-haven’t said anything really…”

Wade stopped, her voice was all breathy and tired… ’ _just the way you like it Wade._ ’ “HA ha, who might you be?” he asked the girl backtracking. Wade watched as she looked up at him, black hair splattered across her face didn’t hide the ugly looking gash reaching from above her eyebrow down to her jawline. “I know someone with a scar in the same spot! You might know him?! Super built, metal arm, he’s completely in love with me?”

Wade watched as she leaned against the wall, “fuckin pissed is what.Where am I?”

“Planet Earth.”

“Where?”

“The United States of America?” when she peeked an eye at him he smirked, “here?”

“You’re useless…”

Wade cocked his head to the side, “actually my name is Wade Wilson.”

A little giggle escaped her, “well, Wade Wilson, ya think you might know where a girl can get a drink and get herself outta this here rain?”

‘ _I think it was that giggle that was your downfall, looking back now_ ,’ “Shut up, not you…the voice in my head,” he pointed at his temple. “Ah, yeah, I know a place.”

She kept an eye on him, still leaning heavily on the wall for support. “Hm, well at least your honest about your insanity… how about that drink?”

Wade moved to wrap an arm around her but she refused, her own arm wrapped around her midsection. So Wade did what he always did. He talked. 

Weasel set two shot glasses down, “Where’d you find this one?”

“Out in the rain, pretty sure she’s bleeding all over your stool.”

“Waaade!!” he hurried around the bar and cursed, “need the med-kit…”

“No, no…it’s okay, just needed to get out of the rain.” She said peeling her jacket off and dropping the hoodie onto the floor with it, both men watched as she gingerly took her shirt off, leaving her in a bra and pants. “What? Never seen a chick in her bra?” she shot at them.

“Well, of course we have, just…usually they’re on the bar counter dancing and there’s you know…singles being placed in their waistband. Plus, they usually have flawless skin, not covered in all those scars,” Wade chattered, “what the fuck is that noise?” he asked looking around, Weasel nudged him pointing at the woman in front of them. 

Steam rose from her skin, and her hair sizzled lightly. Both men winced as they witnessed her skin burn and seal around her wounds, yet she hardly made a noise. 

“That. Was. Fuckin. CRAZY!!” Wade shouted excitedly, “and disgusting!!! Did you really just cauterize your own wounds? Is that why you’ve got fucking scars all over you?”

She raised an eyebrow, fresh scar still tender causing her to sit heavily back on the stool. “Figures the burn vic would have some shit to say. Name’s Faye Malakai, mind getting me a glass of whiskey? I had a shit day…”

‘ _In case you missed it, our new found mutant friend could play with fire, we weren’t sure if she would play nice or not_.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘ _There are moments in life that seem to slow to a crawl. Ones that you want to keep in your life and embedded in your memory forever_.’

It was when she cried. Wade would find her sniffling in the corner of her bedroom. 

The first time it happened he woke in the dark of his room. There was a noise he hadn’t heard before, one he wasn’t accustomed to. He could hear the blades of the fan, one hitting the frame slightly as he had kicked it and bent the blade out a bit.

There was the quiet white noise of the TV which was on mute. Wade got up and moved out into the apartment armed his replica of a Jedi lightsabre, pressing the button it lit up in a brilliant red ad ‘whooshed’. He made his way into the kitchen grabbing the last slice of pizza and stuffing it in his mouth, glancing over at Clint who laid on the couch snoring softly.

There it was, he stopped using his toe to push the door open to her room. Wade moved carefully the only light in the room being moonlight, still he could see her sat in the corner, he crouched in front of her and smiled, “you know I can help distract you from whatever it is?”

Faye rolled her eyes, wiping at her face, “fuck you doing? Its creepy walking into a girls room.”

“I don’t see any girls around here. I’m telling you, eventually your gonna give in to my charm,” he chuckled and using his thumb wiped a tear from her cheek, “wanna talk bout it?”

Faye stared at him, “fall for the charm of a burn vic that musta had gas thrown on him before the match was lit? I don’t think so,” Wade scoffed feigning pain in his chest and fell onto the floor beside her. Still he watched her with curious hazel eyes. He reached over from his spot on the ground, “pretty lady.” Faye huffed slapping his hand away and crawling over to him. “Whoa, hey…is this really happening?” he asked cracking up as she leaned down.

“Shut up Wade,” she growled before closing her lips over his, grinding her hips down onto his. 

‘ _Wade, just go with it_ ,’ he grinned hands moving to her waist and guiding her into a slow rhythm already hard under her, “we got all night.” 

Faye chuckled catching his chin in hand, “this happens only when I say it does and you don’t tell the Hawk anything about it, got it?”

Wade snickered, leaning up into the kiss, pulling on her lace lingerie as she shoved his sleeping pants down. Faye wasted no time, sinking down onto him taking him into her slowly till he was filling her completely. “Holy fuck,” he breathed. “So you gonna tell me why you were crying?”“Holy shit Wade!” she groused moving her hips up and down, circling them and making him snap his hips up into hers.

“Wade…” she bit out hands splaying on his chest as he bucked up into her, she panted, “sometimes you fuck just to fuck, sometimes you fuck to forget, sometimes it’s because of love,” she sank down legs tightening on his sides eyes closing and head falling back.

Wade would remember this moment, tears dried, mouth falling open as her walls clamped down on his dick, she rode her orgasm out, hips still moving, still lifting and falling back on him. “Damn Malakai,” he groaned hips stuttering as she picked up the pace. Wade lifted and pulled her down, rolling her under him and pinned her hips down thrusting into her. “You can reach the Reading Rainbow by mixing a little bit of Snow with a little bit of acid….and gooooaaaalll!!!!”

Faye chuckled as he slumped over him, “are you always this weird?”

‘ _You should share head-space with him some time lady_ ,’ Wade grinned kissing her neck and pulling out gently before dropping to the ground beside her. “What she said.”

“I think you mean, ‘that’s what she said’,” she chuckled before sitting up and standing.

“What no after sex cuddles?” Wade asked sitting up.

Faye grinned at him over her shoulder, “wanna join me in the shower? Shower fucking is fun too…”

‘ _She’s fuckin perfect!_ ’ Wade scrambled across the floor as she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

“Faye, come back, come back…”

“WADE!!!” Clint scrambled back the flamed licking at his boots, he coughed as smoke filled the building, fire engulfing it completely. How Wade could stand there, suit burning off holding her… Clint screamed, the floor was burning up, he needed to escape. “WADE!?!”

“SHUT IT HAWK!” he growled over his shoulder hands cupping her face, “Faye… Faye, c’mon baby… lets get outta here and go fuck, I’ll let you do that thing with the purple spotted toy?”

“Gross,” both Clint and the voice in his head said at the same time.

Still Wade leaned down, lips covering hers, “Come on..”

Faye sucked in a breath, hands catching his wrists and she screamed.

Clint was sure he was dead, the fire burned hot white, if he hadn’t covered his eyes he was sure they would have burned out, but he sat for a few minutes on the floor. 

Peeking an eye open he watched as Wade bent and scooped Faye up into his arms. “Hey,” Wade kicked his boot, “get your shit, lets go…this place is done for.”

* * *

Faye dreamt of the rain, the feel of cool rain as it poured down on her. It never failed to put her at ease, so when it rained, if you had known her back then you could’ve found her standing out in the rain.

_Here, here she was safe, here she couldn’t hurt anybody, here in the rain._

_“God is in the rain.”  
_

_She smirked, tilting her head to the side and opening her eyes, she already knew who would be standing there, “Gabriel…”_

_The shock of feeling a punch to her gut made her lose her breath as he thrust it into her, she backed up as quickly as she could, he followed, a deadly look in his brown eyes._

_“God is in the rain and he will wash away your sins if you accept him,”  
_

_Faye let out a scream, her fire flickered for a second, enough to make him hesitate. She pulled back, stumbling, thick hands grabbing her arms. “S-stop, Gabriel!! GABRIEL!!” she shook her head denying that this was happening._

_Again the pain in her abdomen, he was stabbing her. Hands let go after the fifth punch in the gut and she stumbled into him, “Gabriel…Ga- nngh, y-you’re killing me…”_

_He let her fall, dropping her like a sack of potatoes in the filthy water of the back alley they had stopped in. “Faye, I kept you around because you were useful to me.”_

_She curled into a ball, a sob making its way past her lips. “You’re k-killing me?”_

_“Let God wash you away, you’re of no use to me anymore.”_


	4. Chapter 4

  

Wade looked up from his bowl of Ramen, frown marring his face as Faye stepped into the apartment. “What the fuck? Looks like you got into a fight with a mack truck and you didn’t win!”

“Says the angry offspring of degraded avocados.”

“Hey, Weasel much!?” he exclaimed standing and moving over to her quickly as she attempted to make it to her bedroom. He swooped her up in his arms and kicked her door open, Faye made a small noise but tucked her head under his chin. “Didn’t I tell you that if you were going after someone then you should wait for me?”

She rolled her eyes as he set her down on the counter of her bathroom, “I am not a child and can take care of myself Wade.”

Kneeling and rummaging through the cabinets he pulled out the small first aid kit and motioned at her. Faye let out a breath and moved to pull her shirt off, but she found she was unable to lift her arms above her breast, breaths coming out in short gasps.

“Whats wrong? I’ve seen you naked before…”

“Not that, think I cracked my ribs.”

Wade took the scissors and snipped her shirt off hissing at the multitude of bruises marking her skin and cleaning up the cuts she had. “What did you do?”

“Fell off a building,” she rolled her eyes when he glared at her.

“Did you at least get what you were after?” he asked already stitching her larger wounds closed. Faye hissed as he strung the needle through and grit her teeth, she did this to herself. “Could have asked me to come along…”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “as if you’d want to,” her breath hitched as he brushed his knuckles across her ribs. “Fuck!”

Wade smirked, “C’mon, if you don’t ask you’ll never know, it would be a welcome change to sitting here between missions.”

“Don’t you got plenty of that? And yes, I got what I was after,” she answered leaning back till she hit the mirror, watching him as he finished stitching. 

“Wash off and I’ll wrap up your ribs,” he patted her leg, “and seriously Faye,” he looked at her till she popped an eye open, “I think by now you would trust me, us, me and Barton.” 

She sat still for a moment, studying him. Wade waited, let out a little huff as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, slid off the counter with a small grunt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wade was quick to respond, tongue slipping over her bottom lip, licking and sucking, demanding.

“You can’t distract me every time y’know?” he asked eyes closing when she shoved his pants down and wrapped her hand around his dick. “You don’t play fair…” he moaned hips jerking forwards.

Faye giggled as she stepped back letting him go and reached back, grimacing slightly as she unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor before she slipped of the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower. “Be gentle with me?”

“Holy fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Wade murmured grinning like an idiot as he joined her in the shower. ‘ _You’re letting her distract you…_ ’ “Best distraction ever!” he whooped gripping her leg and pulling it around his hip.

* * *

Faye’s brown eyes flickered to the right, she had seen movement up above, letting her head loll back she could see the archer situate himself, she knew that Wade wasn’t far behind.

She hadn’t listened, she had gone alone. She had made it far enough to catch his throat in her hand, fire blazing for one moment before water doused her flames. He had seen her coming, had planned for it. Now she was sat in the middle of a large room, hands chained behind her with water constantly dousing her flames, she had exhausted herself attempting to dry herself out, to get him.

Gabriel smiled at her, sitting across from her, “you did some damage to get to me Faye,” he reached out running a finger along her jaw laughing when she jerked out of reach. “What? You don’t like me? You went through so much trouble to get here,” a smile lifted the corners of his lips, “oh yes, I have heard of how you’ve worked your way through to get to me, who is it that’s been helping you?”

She sneered pulling at the chains that bound her hands together, she took in a breath, “OOOhhhhh, bondage?! Faye! We never got around to that!!!” she dropped her head eyebrow quirking as Gabriel looked up, his men taking aim at the man that walked in towards them, sword in hand, “look, that didn’t work for the men running perimeter,” Wade waggled a finger at them.

“So your the one? I think-”

“Do you really?! Whoooo! Thank God for that! And you, you little lady, we are having a serious conversation when we get back to the apartment!” Faye felt her lip quiver as she shook her head, lifting her gaze to meet his. “Bird wants ya home too, keeps squawking bout ya.”

‘ _She still doesn’t believe you, see that look in her eyes?_ ’

Gabriel stood, “she won’t be going anywhere, I didn’t finish the job last time and look what it got me, a headache. She should have been done for last time, how did you survive?” he asked looking back at Faye.

“She cauterized the wounds fuck face,” Wade growled.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, upper lip curling, “I am certain a bullet to the brain would be a little more difficult to cauterize.”

“Now, I wouldn’t do that!” Wade cried out as Gabriel held a gun to her temple, “we can work something out. I mean a guy like you always wants something. There’s a couple working girls- nahh, I can’t do that to them, they’re better than that. You want a bunny suit? Maybe some assless chaps?”

“Wade… go away,” Faye mumbled tiredly.

‘ _She’s determined to die._ ’

“No! You don’t get to do that!” Wade shouted angrily, “just come into a person’s life and make them care. That’s not the way it works sweetheart.”

Faye giggled even as Gabe pressed the gun harder into her temple, “Wade… it was just a bit of fucking.” 

‘ _She’s trying her best to make you go away, I think she’s trying a little too hard. Maybe ya got under her skin?_ ’

“Honey, we’ll talk about this when we get home, so you better do your best right now!” Wade yelled as he ran full out. She could hear arrows flying as Gabe’s men moved, getting in Wade’s way, jerking back as Gabe pulled the trigger, the gun shot echoed in her ears. Everything went silent as she inhaled, her eyes met Gabriel’s infuriated gaze. She had managed to concentrate her powers, enough to incinerate the bullet before it dug further into her skin. 

Wade had told her to try. It pissed her off that he worried about her. That she thought of him in her bed. That she thought of the morning he hit Clint in the face with a pancake which turned into all out food war. 

It infuriated her.

That somehow, somewhere, she had fallen in love with the foulmouthed idiot.

Gabriel frowned as Faye let out a huff of laughter, “Oops, missed?” she asked smugly, he growled and shoved the gun back against her temple firing another shot. He jumped back as she lifted her head, pupils heating into molten lava, the chains falling away. “This is it Gabe, not holding back, better fire all those bullets,” she growled standing, raven hair lifting and turning into flames.

‘ _Wade we got a problem_.’

Shoving a man back and pulling his gun to fire he looked over his shoulder and let out a shout, “Faye don’t!!”

“Get out of here Wade, you too Hawk!” Gabriel let out a yelp as the gun in his hand became too hot to hold.

“Bird clear the way!” Wade shouted running towards her.

Faye let out a scream as Wade’s sword sunk into Gabe with a sickening sound, she reached out, hands closing on Wade and throwing him as the man pulled a gun, the shot rang out and Wade scrambled to his feet in time to see her stumble back and fall to her knees beside Gabriel.

“Faye?!” Wade watched as her flames flickered out, Gabriel’s screams ripping through the room, her small body crumpling to the ground. “FAYE!?”


	5. Chapter 5

### Wade watched as Faye shoveled down more ice cream than should be humanly possible. ‘ _Think she needs to talk?_ ’ He shook his head and peeked over at her again, ‘ _man up and go ask her what’s wrong_.’ 

“FIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEE, Faye!”

Big brown eyes look up from her book and she stuffs another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth opting to hum in response. From the corner of his eye he see’s Clint step into the apartment, take one look at Faye with ice cream and stepped right back out. 

“Is there something bothering you?” he asks before thinking twice about it, hell he’s been shot for less. Hell, he’s shot himself just to get out of conversations. Faye shakes her head, “your eating mint chocolate chip ice cream, you really gonna say nothin’ is wrong?” he asks sitting next to her and walking his fingers up her leg. 

Faye grunts as he sets her ice cream aside and pulls her under him. “Wade?” she asked confused, usually she is the one initiating sex, he buries his face into her abdomen and bites, she cries out in pain and reaches up to pull on an ear, “OUCH, that hurts asshole!” he dips his head again and bites in the same spot. “FUCKIN OUCH!!!”

Wade heaves out a relieved breath as her eyes flutter open. “Don’t do that!” he yells angrily.

Looking around Faye finds herself on the floor, Clint looking over Wade’s shoulder, blue eyes filled with worry. She lets out a little groan and moves to sit up, “ice cream?”

Wade shakes his head and pushes her onto her back, “don’t move, you idiot. I could’ve taken the bullet, I heal, look at this!” he growls shoving his hands into her abdomen making her yelp in pain. “Can you fix this?” he asks meeting her gaze. 

Faye smirks and nods, “just…” her eyes roll into the back of her head and Wade catches her head before it thuds onto the floor. 

“Fuck, she’s losing so much blood!” Wade whimpers.

Clint shoves him aside, “we get her outta here, we can use the cradle. Wade!!” he shouts lifting her into his arms, lets get going!”

Wade nods following numbly, ‘ _she’s gonna make it._..’ “course she’s gonna make it.”

Clint looks over his shoulder at the suddenly silent merc before moving towards the exit of the building. If he could get her to the tower he could put her into the cradle. Clint shoves aside the thought of the book she had left laying on the counter this morning, she was going to finish that.

* * *

Tony frowned, “your friend hasn’t moved in four days Barton.”

Clint nodded swallowing the last of his coffee, “yeah?”

“He hasn’t talked much either.”

“Your point?” Clint asked without taking his eyes off the girl in the bed. They had gotten her back to the tower, Cho and her assistants working on removing the bullet as fast as possible. By then Faye had gone ashen, lips blue, they had barely managed to shove an IV into her and begin a transfusion when they stuffed her into the new upgraded model of the cradle.

It had worked quickly, patching the raven haired woman up in record time. Clint remembered when he had used it. Cho and Bruce had worked together to rebuild and better the machine since Ultron. Now he had counted on it to save his friend, but she had yet to wake. 

Beside him Tony shifted from foot to foot, “what happens if-”

“Shut your mouth, Faye will pull through and there’s no need to even be talking negatively. You don’t know her.”

“Barton, you barely know her, it’s been what four months?!” Tony asked as the blond turned and glared at him. “I’m just saying, you should be prepared for the worst.”

Clint shook his head, “yeah alright, you go on in there and tell him that,” he bit out angrily and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the man in red and black, sword in hand and turned on his heel leaving Tony standing by himself.

* * *

“Are you really humming ‘Step by Step’ right now?”

Wade stopped breathing. His heart jerked and he lifted his head slowly, “Faye?”

“I didn’t say stop you idiot.”

“Callin’ me the idiot? Who took a bullet for the guy that literally regrows limbs?!” he yelled standing and moving over to her and grabbing her hands dropping his lips to her knuckles in desperation, “you can’t do this to me, my heart can only take so much.”

“Th-thought you said it regrows?”

“But it’s still fragile.”

Faye smiled weakly at him patting the bed beside her, Wade immediately crawled in wrapping himself around her. “How long?”

“Four days.”

Faye licked her lips and laid still staring at the ceiling, “is he? Really?” Wade nodded, “everything hurts.”

“They put you in a machine that patched you up, I wasn’t sure what it would do, but then your being stubborn and-”

“STUBBORN?!” she jerked back to look at him wincing as she did so. 

The doors opened and both looked over to see the doctor standing there, Helen raised an eyebrow motioning for Wade to move, he pouted but did so. “Well, miss Malakai,” Helen looked over at her and smiled as Faye nodded, “you really gave us a run for our money.” She smiled and hummed softly, “now, you can go home at the end of the day, but your must take it easy, no strenuous activity for the next few days.”

Faye nodded sitting up as Cho checked her over. Every muscle screaming at her and she let out a little groan.

“By strenuous???” Wade asked pacing on the other side of the bed.

“No jumping off buildings, or fighting.”

“Sex?” both Faye and Wade asked at the same time.

Helen blushed and fought off a smirk. “I think if you give it a day or two-”

“A day should be enough,” Faye nodded.

Wade stared at her with hearts in his eyes, “I love you.”

Faye let out a yelp as she turned to stare at him. “Wh-WHAT?!”

“Te amo?”

“I know that much of Spanish you fuc- WHO BLURTS THAT OUT LIKE THAT?!” Faye screamed.

‘ _Wade, do something! She’s panicking!!_ ’ and he did, he crawled over the bed and caught her face in his hands quickly covering her lips with his, the doctor giggled and stepped from the room. “I love you Faye Malakai, ready to go home?”

Faye stared at him with wide eyes, head jerking up and down, “clothes?”

Wade chuckled and moved off the bed, both looking over as the door swung open. Clint raced in and wrapped his arms around her, “you are not allowed to do that again!!” he growled angrily.

Faye giggled as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. “That’s what I said,” Wade informed him walking over and placing her clothes on the bed. “Now turn around or get out, she needs to get dressed and I don’t share….” he gasped and clutched his hands to his chest, “unless you’re ready for that?!”

Clint rolled his eyes letting Faye go and kissing her cheek before turning around, “so what do you want for dinner Kai?”

Faye groaned and shoved Wade’s hands away as he tried to help her dress. She moved slowly but managed. “I think lasagna?”

Wade groaned, “that’s my girl!”

“Done,” she hummed and Clint turned back around. “Please tell me we’re going to that Italian place around the block? There’s that chick at the register that has serious heart eyes for you Barton and I think we get the better lasagna because of it!”

Clint shook his head and wagged a finger at him as he led the way, muttering something about abuse of his good looks. Faye jerked Wade back and pulled him down into a kiss, he smiled as he pulled away, “What?”

“I love you too,” she whispered before moving after Clint. “You better have memorized that cause I suck at PDA.”

Wade hurried up to catch up, “oh, no! You have to say it so the bird hear’s, he thinks you’ll never say it!”

“I got two hundred riding on that!” Clint called over his shoulder smirking.

Faye raised her eyebrows laughing lightly, “guess you’ll have to pay up!”

“Nooooo! You said it just now!!! Barton!!!”

“It doesn’t count unless I hear it!!!”

‘ _And that is how Faye Malakai had a happy ending, with a bird and and idiot_.’


End file.
